Secrets
by those-cheekbones
Summary: An old lover of Clopin's arrives in Paris with a secret. Soon after her arrival, Frollo's grip on the city tightens, and what will happen if the judge gets a hold of her? Based on the DISNEY movie. UPDATED 02.03.08!
1. Chapter 1

Well, it's me again. Lately I've been sticking to short stories and one-shots, but I've been writing this fic for a while, and finally I decided to post it. It takes place sort of as if the Hunchback of Notre Dame never happened. Esmerelda and Quasi are good friends, Frollo's alive, Phoebus is a mole for the Court of Miracles, Trinity and Clopin are having issues with each other. I'm really sorry if Clopin seems a little OOC in the future chapters, but it's really hard to get a joker to be serious and apologetic and keep him in character. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: None of these characters, other than Trinity, are my own. They belong to Victor Hugo or Disney (come on, I'm sure they made up some of the characters for the movie).

* * *

Chapter One

The moon rose over a sleeping Paris. The spires of the Notre Dame rose high into the sky, dominating the horizon. Under the gentle glow of the moon a grey mare crossed the bridge over the Seine, her hooves muffled by pieces of cloth tied loosely around her ankles. Her rider wore a dark green cloak, the hood pulled up to hide the face beneath. They entered a graveyard, and the rider dismounted, tying the reins to a cross and pulling an apple from beneath the cloak. As the mare lipped the apple and took it with a crunch, the cloaked figure moved forward, approaching a tomb that lay on its back. The hooded head moved as the person underneath glanced around, and delicate hands darted out from the sleeves to pull aside one of the stone slabs blocking the entrance. The person leapt nimbly inside and pulled the slab back into place.

The steps were lit by a torch on either side at the bottom so that the light didn't escape the tomb. As the person descended the stone stairs the hem of a light green skirt could be seen under the deep green of the cloak. The hem was immersed a second later in the ankle-deep sewage that filled the tomb.

The cloaked person had walked for no more than five minutes when a voice called out, "Halt!" The person looked up sharply as torches flared to life above, and people dressed in black clothes marked as skeletons loomed against the stone ceiling. A man jumped and flipped through the air before landing in the sewage. He was tall and incredibly skinny, with a long nose set in a tanned face. His straight black hair was cropped to his chin, and he had a black goatee. His eyes were like black coals that gleamed wickedly under dark brows; a half-mask surrounded them, darkpurple lined with gold. From his left ear hung a gold hoop. In the long fingers of one hand he twirled a long candle, raising one eyebrow. "Who goes?" he asked, his voice echoed by a soft French accent. He had been nearly invisible against the stone in his black joker's suit.

The delicate hands came up to lower the dark hood. Freed from their prison, layered auburn curls tumbled down the slim neck. Bright blue eyes looked at the joker calmly from a pale, delicate face with a small nose and red lips. No longer hidden by the shadow of the hood, a small birthmark in the shape of a crescent moon gleamed in the hollow of her throat. When she smiled, dimples appeared on either side of her mouth. A gold chain that had been hidden under the cloak was now revealed to show a small gold bell that tinkled with every movement. "Hello, Clopin," she said.

For a moment, the joker seemed startled. He nearly dropped the candle, but then let out a delighted peal of laughter. "Trinity!" he said. "I didn't think you'd return so soon!"

"I hope it won't be a problem," she said.

"Not at all," he said, his dark eyes dancing. He bowed, extending his arm, and she smiled and rested her hand on his elbow. "I hope you don't mind the mess," he said. She shook her head and said, "You were always so bad at cleaning up after yourself."

After a few moments of walking they emerged onto broad stairs that led into a large room. Along the walls were curtained-off doorways, and a few dogs dozed on ratty pillows that had been scattered about the room. Upon Clopin and Trinity arriving in the room a few lifted their heads, sniffed, and returned to their sleep.

"You must have luck on your side," he said cheerfully. "There's a spare room to the right. See the purple curtain? You can stay there."

"Thank you," she said. He grinned and waved his hand, and she turned and walked towards the doorway, ducking under the purple curtain.

Inside, it was larger than she would have guessed. There was a couch, a few large pillows, and a table, as well as a few candles set on the table that threw light around the room once they were lit. She took off her cloak and draped it over one of the pillows, undressing to her single petticoat and her blouse before rolling onto the couch and pulling the sheet up over her shoulders. As an afterthought, she sat up and blew out the candles, throwing the room into darkness. She reached up to touch the gold bell at her throat, hearing it tinkle, and smiled.

She woke when the curtain over her door rustled. She opened her eyes to see a young girl with dark hair in two pigtails setting a tray down on the table, beside the candles. The girl glanced at her. Her dark eyes widened, and she hurried out.

Trinity sat up and pulled on her skirt and her bodice, tying it up the front before sitting down once again. She pulled the table towards her and began to eat what was on the plate.

The curtain opened again, and the light in the room strengthened. Clopin poked his head in and said, "Can I come in?" His face seemed strange without the usual half-mask.

She nodded and swallowed the mouthful of bread. "Sit down," she said. As he dropped onto a pillow, she said, "Thank you again for being able to put me up at such short notice."

He shrugged his thin shoulders and said, "You can stay here any time." A silence fell between them. She reached over to pick up the cup of juice, and the bell on her necklace tinkled. His dark eyes were drawn there, to her throat, and he said, "You still wear it?"

"I never take it off," she said quietly, and sipped the juice. Another silence filled up the space between them, but this one was slightly tense.

"Trinity--"

"No," she said. "Clopin, I don't want to talk about it. Not right now." His dark eyes were concerned as he looked at her, and she said, "We will do it eventually. I just can't right now." He sighed and said, "Very well."

"So," she said, abruptly changing the subject, "what's going on here?"

His face darkened momentarily. His cheery air seemed to have completely evaporated. "Frollo is almost in complete control of the city," he said. "He is bent on wiping us out. Already, he has burned two." She winced and said, "For what?"

"Witchcraft, he says," Clopin answered.

She sat forward and said, "Clopin, I can help you, if you like. He doesn't know what I look like, and he doesn't know that I'm allied with you."

Immediately he said, "I don't want you to endanger yourself. Frollo is a dangerous man, Trinity."

She shrugged and sat back, crossing one slim leg over the other. "Alright," she said. "But if you ever need a favour, just ask me." She gave him a quick smile in which he glimpsed pain and love, but then it was gone just as quickly as he noticed it.

"How is he?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Clopin shrugged his thin shoulders and said, "He's as well as he can be. Esmerelda goes to see him often."

"Remind me to thank her," she said. "It really means a lot to me."


	2. Chapter 2

So, today I checked my email and found a bunch of emails from about this story, and some wonderful reviews saying "please keep going"! So I reread the chapter I had posted and went, Wow, I loved writing this story. Why did I stop? So I managed to find my backup file of it and I have decided to start posting here again! Yay! So here is chapter two of Secrets. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No one but Trinity (and her horse) is mine.

* * *

Chapter Two

The curtain opened again, and another gypsy came in. She was tall and lean, with dark skin, thick raven hair, and flashing green eyes. These regarded Trinity warily as she said in a melodic voice to Clopin, "Desirée told me I could find you in here."

"Esmerelda, this is Trinity," he said. "She's an old friend of mine."

"Pleasure to meet you," Trinity murmured. Esmerelda glanced questioningly at Clopin, but said, "Same to you." She turned to Clopin and said, "Erik wants to see you. He said something about Topsy Turvy Day."

At the name of the holiday a faint smile touched Trinity's face, and she stood, gesturing to the tray. "Where should I take this?" she asked.

"Just leave it," Clopin said as Esmerelda left with one last glance at Trinity. "And forgive Esmerelda."

Trinity shrugged and said, "It's alright. I wasn't really expecting myself to be accepted right away." She lifted the cloak off of the pillow and settled it over her shoulders, closing the clasp at her throat. "I'm going to go see the city today," she said.

"Be careful," he warned, getting to his feet. She smiled at him and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "When am I not?" she asked. Before he could answer she had left, and was striding across the Court of Miracles to the broad stairs, ignoring the curious stares. She waded through the sewage, making a face and lifting her skirt this time. Suddenly a voice called from above, "Do you have a band?"

She stopped, startled, and looked up. One of the gypsies above had removed his mask, revealing a thin face with dark blue eyes.

"A what?" she asked.

He tossed something down to her. She caught it, letting her skirt drop into the sewage. The object was an oval, woven band roughly the size of her palm. "It's a map to the Court," he said. "If you ever need help, find a gypsy and show them that. They'll get you back here safe."

She tucked it into her belt and said, "Thank you. I hope I won't need it."

He nodded and pulled the skeleton mask back on, disappearing once again into the shadows. She continued on to the stairs and paused just before the stone slabs, pulling her hood up just enough to cover her hair. If someone saw her, it would be harder to remember a face than it would be to remember bright orange hair.

She emerged into the graveyard to find her mare grazing quietly at the back, where the grass was knee-high. She smiled and slipped out of the graveyard, crossing the bridge on foot and entering the marketplace.

The smell of fresh bread wafted to her nose, along with the clanking of armour. She saw the soldiers idly standing around the square, in groups or in pairs. There was one especially who caught her eye: he was tall, fair-skinned, with gold hair and a gold beard. His armour was also gold over a blue tunic. His brown eyes caught and held hers, a faint look of curiosity on his face, and then he turned aside as one of the men spoke to him.

She quickly walked towards the Notre Dame, lowering her head. She pulled open one of the huge doors and slipped inside, shutting it behind her.

She was awed, as always, by the sheer size of the interior of the cathedral. People were scattered throughout the pews, heads bowed as they prayed. She wandered off to the right, turning a corner and starting when she saw the statue of Mary that looked down on her with stone eyes and outstretched arms. Trinity reached up and reverently touched one of the hands, the stone cool against her fingers. She closed her eyes and sent up a prayer for safety for Clopin and the gypsies, never letting go of the hand.

Suddenly a door at the far end of the niche opened, and she instinctively darted behind the statue, hoping the shadows would hide her. She wrapped her fingers around the bell to muffle its tinkling as the door closed and footsteps came closer. They stopped in front of the statue, and she held her breath. Looking out from the carved stone that was the statue's sweeping sleeves, she saw black, floor-length robes. The man wearing them was tall and had an iron-straight back. His pale hands were folded calmly in front of them, the jewels on his rings proclaiming wealth. Her eyes trailed to his face to see a stern expression. He was pale, with hard stone-grey eyes under grey hair and a large black hat.

Judge Claude Frollo.

He looked suspiciously around the niche, and her hand tightened on her necklace. He paused for a moment more, and then moved on, his footsteps echoing.

Her breath emerged as a whoosh, and she waited a moment before emerging from her hiding place. When she was sure he wouldn't return she walked to the door, putting a hand on the knob. She took a deep breath and pulled it open. All she saw was a steep set of wooden stairs. At the top of the stairs a voice stopped in mid-sentence, and it called out uncertainly, "Master?"

She quickly closed the door and walked out of the cathedral, her heart hammering. The man in gold armour was gone from the marketplace, and had been replaced by another man in common black armour. Wondering where he had gone, she decided against her exploration of the city and walked quickly back across the bridge.

When she stepped through the crumbling pillars on either side of the gate, a hand shot out and grabbed her arm, pulling her behind the pillar. She opened her mouth to shriek, but a hand muffled it. She tried to elbow her attacker in the stomach, but her elbow hit armour, and she winced in pain.

"Hey!" a voice said in her ear. "Stop it, I'm not going to hurt you!"

She managed to twist herself free, turning to face him while rubbing her elbow. Her hood fell to her back, freeing her curls, as she looked warily at the gold-haired soldier. "Who are you?" she asked, preparing herself to run if she needed to.

"The captain of Frollo's soldiers," he said. "Don't worry, I'm not going to arrest you." He reached up to pull something out from under his blue cloak: a woven band. He saw the startled look on her face and smiled, and suddenly his face seemed less stern. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Why would that not scare me?" she demanded. He grinned, a little sheepishly, and said, "Really, I'm sorry. Esmerelda came to me today, before I saw you in the marketplace, and told me you were new here."

Her heart finally began to slow. "I'm Trinity," she said. He shook her hand in a firm grip and said, "I'm Phoebus. I thought I should introduce myself in case something happens in the marketplace."

"Thanks," she said. She looked towards the tomb to see her mare walking towards her. She sighed and reached out to rub her nose, and then said, "Phoebus, can you do me a favour? Can you take my horse and make sure she stays somewhere safe? People are going to get suspicious if they see a stray horse wandering around the graveyard."

He smiled and said, "It won't be a problem. Does she bite?"

In answer, the horse sank her teeth into his arm. He swore and jerked away, rubbing his arm. Trinity grinned and said, "Only people she doesn't know."

"She'll get along fine with Achilles," he said, wincing. "He likes to bite, too."

She laughed and said, "Thank you."

He smiled and clasped her hands warmly. "You be careful in the Notre Dame," he warned. "It's Frollo's haunt. Do you know of the bell ringer?"

She glanced towards the towers of the cathedral and said, "Yes."

Phoebus said, "Frollo has raised him to think that the world is against him. The poor man has never been outside of the bell tower. You must be careful around there."

She nodded and said, "I will." She reached up and raised her hood, and said, "Thank you." She turned to the mare and said, "You go with the captain. He'll take good care of you." The horse affectionately nudged her mistress, and then followed the gold-armoured man from the graveyard. Trinity watched them leave, and then went quickly towards the tomb.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Esmerelda returned soon after her, and began introducing Trinity to some of the other gypsies. At one point Trinity caught sight of a dark-haired stranger, with flashing dark eyes and tight, low-cut clothes. "Who's that?" she murmured to Esmerelda. The taller woman looked at the gypsy with disgust and said, "You don't want to know her." Trinity shrugged and said, "Alright."

She lived there in peace for two days, spending time mostly with Clopin and Esmerelda. She learned that the dark-haired gypsy whom she had noticed before was named Desirée, and had a reputation of offering herself shamelessly to men. Every once and a while Desirée would shoot Trinity a glance that bordered on a smirk, and she had to wonder what she had done to receive such a look.

On the third day Esmerelda came to her room just as the sun was beginning to drop. "Would you like to come with me?" she asked. "I'm going to see Quasimodo."

"At the Notre Dame?" Trinity said. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Frollo never comes past sundown," Esmerelda said. "We're safe." The little goat that so often accompanied her around walked up to Trinity and rubbed his nose against her leg. "Djali comes with me all the time."

Trinity reached down and scratched the goat's ears. "I'd love to go," she said. "Just let me grab my cloak."

They made it to the Notre Dame without any interruptions. Esmerelda led them through the door and up the stairs, calling up softly, "Quasi?"

Trinity emerged into the bell tower to see a man limping towards them. "I hope you don't mind," Esmerelda said, "but I've brought someone for you to meet. Trinity, this is Quasimodo. Quasimodo, this is my friend, Trinity."

Trinity lowered her hood to allow him to see her face while looking him over. He didn't really limp, but because of his lopsided appearance he seemed to. He seemed to perpetually slouch because of the large hump on his back, and the skull around his left eye seemed swollen. His auburn hair was cut short, a few strands swinging in front of his bright blue eyes that were set over a large nose. He seemed very self-conscious of her gaze, and she smiled kindly and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Don't worry, Quasi," Esmerelda said. "I wouldn't have brought her here if I didn't trust her."

His bright blue eyes rested on the birthmark in the hollow of her throat, and almost absently his fingers rose to the neckline of his green tunic. "It's alright," he said.

Trinity's gaze fell on a table behind him that was lit up by the light of the setting sun. She moved towards it a few steps and said, "May I?"

"Of course," he said. She stepped up beside it and found herself looking down at a model of Paris. "This is beautiful," she breathed, touching the windows of the cathedral. They had been made with pieces of coloured glass. There were little wooden figurines scattered about the scene, including one of Esmerelda and one of Frollo.

"I -- I carved them myself," he said, a bit of pride entering his voice. She smiled and said, "You carve wonderfully. Many carvings I've seen for sale around Paris aren't even this good." Djali came up beside her and stretched his neck out, opening his mouth to grab one of the wooden sheep. She gently but firmly pushed him away. "You leave Quasimodo's sheep alone," she scolded. "Really, Djali." The goat looked a little sheepish and laid his ears back.

"It's alright." Quasimodo came up beside her. "He eats one every time he comes here." She laughed softly.

They stayed for a long while, and Trinity came to admire the quick, if not naïve, mind behind the bright blue eyes. As Esmerelda walked down the stairs Trinity paused to thank Quasimodo, and then followed quickly, pulling her hood up. The door opened and closed, and he was alone again.

Hugo hopped into the room, his small wings flapping in glee. He was followed by Victor and Laverne, who was followed by her usual cloud of pigeons. Quasimodo turned his attention to the block of wood he had pulled out, whittling away the rough shape of a dress.

"Did you see her birthmark?" he asked almost absent-mindedly. "It's the same as mine."

"I'm sure there are plenty of birthmarks in that spot on people," Hugo said as Victor scratched his chest.

"But it was the same shape," Quasimodo said. "The crescent moon. How many people have that shape in that spot?" The hair and the shape of her face emerged from the wood, and he set it down for a moment.

"That would narrow it down," Victor agreed.

"I wonder what it means," Quasimodo mused as he pulled out his paints. "Maybe it's just a coincidence." He wet his paintbrush and dipped it into the light green paint, colouring her dress. "And maybe it's not."


	4. Chapter 4

So here's the next chapter. Some of Trinity's past is revealed in here. Also, this is the chapter that I warned you about earlier -- where Clopin gets kind of OOC. So sorry about that, I hope it's not too terrible.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Chapter Four

Trinity and Esmeralda waded through the sewage in silence. Djali was huddled in Esmeralda's arms, his nose wrinkled at the smell. Only a few torches were lit, and they had to squint to see ahead of themselves in the darkness.

Suddenly there was a small splash ahead of them and a torch flared to life, lighting Clopin's face in an eerie mask before it settled down into a steady flame. "Where have you been?" he said sharply.

"I took Trinity to meet Quasi," Esmeralda said, sounding puzzled. "I told you earlier I would."

"You've been gone for two hours," he said. "I didn't think it would be that long. It's dangerous out there."

"What are you talking about?" Esmeralda demanded. "You've never worried about me going out before."

"It's not you he's worried about." Trinity's voice was quiet with sudden fury, and they both turned to look at her. "It's me." Her bright blue eyes were angry when he met them, his face expressionless. "Clopin, do you think I'll do something stupid?" she demanded. "Do you really think I'm that daft? I know what would happen to you if you were found out. I'm not a little girl to be coddled! I don't need you there to watch out for me and lecture me if I do something wrong, as much as you think I do! I've changed, Clopin, but obviously you haven't!"

He looked startled for a moment at this attack, and said, "Trinity--"

Angrily, she brushed past him, disappearing into the dark tunnel. She emerged into the Court of Miracles to find it quieting down as the gypsies went to bed. Avoiding everyone's gazes, she went to her room and threw her cloak on the pillow, sinking onto the couch and wiping the tears from her eyes. She lit the candles and let her palm hover above the flame for a moment, feeling the heat. There was a noise at the door and she quickly snatched her hand back as Esmeralda moved the curtain aside. "May I come in?" she asked softly.

"Of course," Trinity said, putting on a falsely cheerful front. She got to her feet and took two cups and a flask of wine from the small shelf behind her as Esmeralda sat on one of the pillows. Trinity set the cups down on the table and poured the wine, offering a cup to Esmeralda. She took it and asked quietly, "What is going on between you and Clopin?"

"What?" Trinity said. "Nothing. Nothing's going on." Her hands clenched in her lap. Esmeralda raised an eyebrow and said, "Trinity, he's been acting strange ever since you came here. If there isn't something going on, then he must be sick."

Trinity sighed and combed her fingers through her hair. "There _was_ something, a long time ago," she said. "He just…" She sighed. "It's a long story."

"I've got time," Esmeralda answered, swiftly sidestepping her excuse. When Trinity hesitated again, she leaned forward and gently touched her hand. "You can trust me."

Trinity nodded and began, "About seven years ago, I lived in Paris with my family -- that is, I lived with my aunt, uncle, and my cousin. It was my seventeenth birthday, and Clopin was twenty-one, and he was courting me. That year, he gave me my necklace as a gift." Her blue eyes were focused on the floor as she relived the night.

_A young couple slipped away from the Topsy Turvy celebrations, away from the lamps and the torches down to the riverbank. The young man took off the cloak that covered his joker__'__s costume and set it on the ground, bowing deeply to her with a mischievous grin on his face. She laughed and elbowed him gently as she sat down, and he lowered himself down beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders and she moved in closer, leaning her head on his shoulder. __"__It__'__s a beautiful night,__"__ she whispered. He nodded, playing with a lock of her hair, and said, __"__Not as beautiful as you.__"__ She made a __face and said, __"__That was incredibly lame, Monsieur Trouillefou.__"_

_He grinned and said, __"__It__'__s the truth.__"__ She reached up and tweaked his long nose. _

_"__Now, Mademoiselle Rausette,__"__ he said, __"__is there anything in my hand?__"__ He held his long-fingered hand out in front of her, palm-up, obviously empty._

_"__I don__'__t believe there is,__"__ she said, a smile tugging at her lips. He closed his hand into a fist and said, __"__Look again.__"__ He opened his fingers to reveal a small box. _

_"__Oh, Clopin, you didn__'__t have to get me anything,__"__ she said. _

_"__Take it,__"__ he insisted. She reached out and lifted it from his palm, pulling the red ribbon and removing the lid. She gasped softly when she saw the little gold bell inside. He smiled and pulled it out, revealing a gold chain. As he clasped it around her neck he whispered in her ear, __"__To always remind you of the bells of Notre Dame when you__'__re on your wide travels of the world.__"_

_She smiled and turned her head, kissing his cheek. __"__Thank you,__"__ she said softly. __"__I love it.__"__ It tinkled softly as she moved her head. They sat in silence for a few moments, and then she said, __"__Clopin?__"_

_"__Mmm?__"_

_"__Promise you__'__ll always be there for me?__"_

_He smiled and kissed the top of her head. __"__Always, Trinity,__"__ he promised. _

Without realizing it, Trinity had taken the small bell in her hand as she spoke. Esmeralda had remained silent, her green eyes fixed steadily on Trinity's face. Trinity sighed and took a drink of the wine she had set out, releasing the bell; the resounding tinkle seemed to echo in the short silence.

"He wasn't, was he?" Esmeralda said softly. Trinity shook her head. "Two weeks later, my family died in a fire," she said. "I had no one then except for him. He promised to meet me at the same spot that night, to help me, but he never showed up." Her hands were trembling where they held the cup, and to her shame a tear fell from her eye and landed on her thumb. "I never knew who my parents were, or if I had any siblings. Clopin was the only one who could have been there for me, and he wasn't. To a seventeen year old, that kind of promise means everything, especially when you lose it all. And he broke it." Her shoulders slumped, and she said bitterly, "He was always incredibly protective of me. I guess that hasn't changed."

"That would be horrible," Esmeralda said. "To lose everything, and not even know who your parents were."

For the first time since seeing Quasimodo, a real smile touched Trinity's face. "I know now," she said. "They were gypsies that fled to Paris when I was an infant. They took my twin brother and left me behind with my aunt and uncle. I found out about three years ago, and came here, only to find out -- from Clopin -- that they had died."

Esmeralda looked stunned for a moment. "All of them?" she asked.

"Not my brother," Trinity said. "He's still alive."

"Have you tried to find him?"

"Oh, I've found him." A sparkle came into her blue eyes, and a smile played about her mouth. "There's someone keeping an eye on him for me."

"Have you met him?" Esmeralda asked, leaning forward.

"Once," she answered with a soft smile. "He just didn't realize who I was. And I hope I'll be able to meet him again."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As Trinity moved to refill the wine cups there was a noise at the door, and Clopin said softly, "Trinity?" He entered without waiting for an answer, and Esmeralda got to her feet, taking a sleepy Djali in her arms. "Excuse me," she said, ignoring Trinity's pleading gaze. She walked past Clopin, leaving the two of them alone.

"What do you want?" Trinity asked, rather rudely. His brows touched together briefly and then he said, "I want to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about," she said. She picked up the wine cup and took a long drink, trying to ignore him. He sat beside her and took the cup from her hands, setting it down. She looked into his eyes and then looked away. They seemed so dark, so bottomless, when not surrounded by the familiar purple mask.

"We have to talk about that night," he said firmly.

"Why?" she asked. "You've never seen the need to before." Her tone was icy, but she refused to meet his eyes. Instead she sat up straight, staring down into her lap.

"Which I realize now was a mistake. I don't know what's happening with our relationship, and neither do you."

"There is no relationship."

"Trinity, look at me."

Her lips were pressed together so tightly that they were a thin line. The only way to detect that she was upset was the quick rhythm of her breathing.

Gently, he took his chin in her long fingers and turned her head towards him. She gave up trying to hide her feelings, and her eyes cried out in betrayal, confusion, and sadness. Without saying another word he enfolded her in his arms, and she leaned against him and let herself cry.

As her sobs began to diminish she drew back from his touch, looking the other way as if she was ashamed. After a moment she looked back to him and slapped him across the face. He winced but said nothing.

"I've been wanting to do that for seven years," she said. "You have no idea how hard it's been for me to see you here, and talk to you, and you act like nothing ever happened! Did it make you happier, if you erased it all from your mind?"

"It's not like that," he said quietly.

"Yes, it is," she said. "A decent person would have said something about! A decent person would have apologized!"

"Do you want me to apologize now?" he asked, his voice still soft.

"Yes," she snapped. "Though it's a little late."

"I'm sorry, Trinity," he said. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that you feel like I betrayed you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He pulled her close again. "I'm sorry that I still love you enough to be scared of hurting you if I ever spoke of it again."

"Good," she said softly. "Because I still love you, too."

Trinity opened her eyes a crack as people began to move around out in the main room. Clopin's thin arm was draped across her, and she could feel his chest moving slowly up and down against her back as he slept. She snuggled closer to him with a happy sigh, tugging the sheet up a bit further to cover her bare shoulders. "That was some apology," she murmured to herself. Before long, her eyes closed again and she dropped off to sleep.

When she woke next Clopin was gone. There was a note on her table, written hastily on a piece of parchment: _Had to go. __Possible problem with Frollo._

She yawned and sat up, holding the sheet to herself while she fished for her clothes on the floor. She got dressed and wandered out of her room. A young girl handed her a bun studded with dried fruit. Trinity thanked her and then left the Court, deciding to go see the rest of Paris.

Around noon she found herself standing before the Palace of Justice. She stared up at its dark stone and unwelcoming iron doors and shivered; if the gypsies were ever found, this is where they would end up. Down in the dungeons, probably tortured until they died. The thought formed a lump in her throat that made it difficult to breathe. That would be her fate, if she wasn't careful.

She began to turn when movement caught her eye in one of the windows. She looked again and felt a violent shiver run up her spine as her eyes locked on Frollo's for an eternity of a second. Quickly she broke the contact and walked quickly away, feeling his eyes boring into her back. She stepped into the shadow of a row of houses and turned. He was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Alrighty, here is chapter six! Ta da!

**PLEASE READ One of the absolutely lovely readers has brought to my attention that it appeared as though chapters four and five had disappeared. When I went to check they were both there, but maybe it's because I'm the one who posted them. Could all of you wonderful, wonderful people who reply to chapters please do me a favour and tell me if you can still access them? Thank you so much!**

Read on, fanfic lovers, read on!

* * *

Chapter Six

That evening she accompanied Esmeralda to see Quasimodo again, and the evening after. Every night, she found, he was opening up more to her, letting her see more of who he truly was. And every night, after they returned from the visit, Trinity would go to Clopin; the next morning would find her waking in his arms, living the life she wished she could have had seven years before.

One night Esmeralda was too busy to go to the cathedral, so Trinity set out alone. She slipped into the cathedral, double-checking for Frollo before she entered the niche, and then opened the door and climbed the steep stairs. She looked up towards the top to see the dust in the air dancing, turned to gold dust by the setting sun. "Quasi?" she called softly as she climbed the stairs. "Are you here?"

She emerged into the room to find it empty. She frowned and said again, "Quasi? It's me, Trinity." She walked towards the table. "Quasi?" Movement on the balcony caught her eye, and he limped inside. He looked surprised to see her there, and she smiled and said, "Is it alright that I came alone? Esmeralda was held up."

"Of course it is," he said, hesitantly returning the smile.

Just then they heard the door at the bottom open. "Maybe that's her," Trinity said, or was about to say, but before she got the second word out a cold voice said, "Quasimodo!"

Quasimodo gasped sharply and whispered, "Hide! Quickly!" His eyes were suddenly full of fear, but for she or himself she wasn't sure.

"Where?" she whispered back, her heart racing in her chest. He gently but urgently pushed her behind what looked like an old statue of Mary. She edged behind it and he threw a sheet over it just as Frollo's voice reached her ears again.

"I seem to have misplaced a ring," she heard him say. Through the thin sheet she could see his straight-backed, robed figure cross the room. "Where is it?"

"I just s-saw it on the t-t-table, Master," Quasimodo stuttered. She winced. Would Frollo notice the stutter?

"Good boy. Fetch it for me."

She saw Quasimodo limp over to a large table and pick something up off the surface. He brought it back to Frollo, who slid it onto his finger. "Thank you," the judge said. He turned to leave, but paused. He instead walked over to the model of Paris and lifted one of the wooden dolls, and for some reason she knew it was the one of her; her stomach plummeted as she held her breath, waiting for him to speak.

"A new doll, Quasimodo?" His voice sounded uninterested, but even from under the sheet she could see that he was holding it too tightly. She saw Quasimodo stiffen, and could only pray that he wouldn't look to the covered statue.

"Y-yes, Master," he said. He kept his eyes on the floor, never allowing himself to look to her hiding place. She silently thanked him.

"It's quite good." Frollo turned it over in his hands. "Who is it?" Trinity held her breath, terrified that he would hear her heartbeat. She was acutely aware of the dust that was floating around her face, stirred up by the sheet and by her skirt. If she made a noise…

"A g-g-girl I s-saw walking through the s-square the other d-d-day," he said.

"No one in particular?"

"N-no, Master."

"Very well." He set the doll down, staring down at it for a moment longer. "I will take my leave now, Quasimodo."

Trinity reached up and covered her mouth firmly to stop herself from coughing. Her eyes watered up as she watched Frollo slowly, elegantly, glide across the floor and down the stairs. Only when the door at the bottom open and shut did she push out from behind the statue, coughing and choking.

"Are you alright?" Quasimodo said in alarm. He limped over to the table and picked up a skin of water and a small wooden cup, pouring in some of the liquid and handing it to her. She swallowed it, trying not to choke, and rasped, "Thank you." He took the cup and set it back down, looking at her with a frown. "It was the dust," she explained, wiping her eyes.

She only dared to remain for three quarters of an hour more. When she left she made sure that her cloak was up over her head, shadowing her face from anyone who would look upon it. As she walked from the niche where the door was she caught sight of Frollo, kneeling with his face the altar, his hands clasped before him in prayer. Her eyes widened and she pulled open the door of the cathedral, watching him from the corner of her eye. His head turned slightly, but other than that he didn't move. Quickly, she shut the door and stepped into the shadows, slipping through the dark towards the bridge. She heard the door of the cathedral open and close again behind her.

She had a sinking feeling that he was following her. She turned into an alleyway and pressed herself into the doorway of a house, holding her breath. Nearly invisible in his black robes, she saw his figure sweep past the alleyway. She let out her breath and waited a few moments before leaving the alley and continuing back to the Court.

That night she had a nightmare. She was leaving the Court, carrying a torch. She walked up the stairs towards the entrance of the tomb and set the torch down on the stairs beside her. She reached up to open the tomb but it slid open before she could touch it, and there, a smug smile on his thin lips, was Frollo, looking down at her with his cold grey eyes. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing emerged. She was trapped in his stare. He reached out to grab her, but she jerked back and fell down the stairs. Instead of landing in the sewage she hit something solid and hard.

"Trinity! Wake up!"

She gasped sharply and opened her eyes to see Clopin looking down at her with concern. She was on the floor of his room, tangled in the sheet. Gooseflesh rippled up her arms as she recalled the look in Frollo's eyes and she shivered violently.

"Are you alight?" he asked.

"Nightmare," she rasped. "About Frollo."

"He is enough to give nightmares," Clopin agreed. He helped her up and then pulled her close, kissing her gently. When they parted she smiled up at him.

"I feel better now," she said, sliding her arms around his thin frame. He smiled and said, "I have to go."

Her smile slipped. "Why?" she asked.

"We think there might be one of Frollo's spies in the Court," he said. "It's important."

"Oh," she said, looking disappointed. He smiled and kissed her again. "I'll be back," he promised, and then swept out of the room.

She sighed and pulled on her clothes, then picked up her comb, dragging it through her curls. There was a noise at the curtain, and an unfamiliar voice said, "May I come in?"

"Yes," Trinity answered. A woman ducked under the curtain and then straightened up, looking Trinity over. Trinity recognized her as Desirée, a gypsy whom many men had spent their nights with. She was average height, with smooth, tanned skin and black hair that tumbled down her back in unruly curls. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black, and were surrounded by thick lashes. She wore a red dress that showed a voluptuous amount of chest, and had on much gold jewellery.

"So you are Trinity," Desirée said. Her words were echoed by a noticeable French accent. "We have not yet had the fortune to meet. I am Desirée."

Trinity rose to her feet. "Pleasure to meet you," she said. A smile played about Desirée's face, and Trinity said, "May I ask what you find so funny?"

"You do know of Clopin's escapades, do you not?" Desirée said. When Trinity frowned the gypsy let out a peal of laughter. "Surely you would know that Clopin is desired by women all over Paris," she said. "You did not think that he would pine for you during your absences, did you? He hates going a night without some pleasure on his part."

"What are you implying?" Trinity demanded.

Desirée smirked. "You know, I stayed here once," she said, glancing around the room. Her eyes lingered on the couch, and she said, "You are not the only woman Clopin has ever loved. When you are not here, women flock to him like sheep. He never spends a night alone."

Anger made Trinity's cheeks flush. "How dare you speak of him like this?" she said.

"He told me once that he loved me, too," Desirée said as an answer. "Every night we hid from the rest of the world, hid in our passion. But then he finds a new woman who he desires more."

"Why are you telling me this?" Trinity said in a tightly controlled voice. Desirée shrugged her bare shoulders and said, "I am used to being thrown aside by a man after a night. You are not. Prepare yourself for the worst, Trinity." With that she turned and left, leaving behind a lingering scent of spices.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Trinity realized with a sinking heart that this was true. She was suddenly aware of a pain in her palm. She looked down and opened her hand. She had been holding the comb so tightly that the teeth had made pricks in her skin. Blood bubbled up from each of them. She sighed and set the comb down, using a corner of the sheet to wipe away the blood. She then stood and left the room. Desirée was across the main chamber, flirting with a man who stood against the wall. Trinity looked away to see Clopin leaving a room, a concerned frown playing across his face. He saw her and headed towards her, when suddenly there was a shout from the entrance to the sewer. All eyes turned to stare as Esmeralda stepped out onto the stairs that led down into the main room. Her green eyes burned in fury as she was pushed forward another step, and an armoured guard came into view. He was holding her wrists behind her back, and a knife glinted in the light from the torches, the tip pressed against her spine. Trinity ran to Clopin, grasping his hand tightly, Desirée's words forgotten in her fear for her friends and herself.

More soldiers flooded into the Court, their faces impassive, holding spears as the sounds of panic erupted. Their cold eyes searched the crowd and pushed Desirée in towards Clopin and Trinity, and they were surrounded by a circle of guards, the spears pointed their way. Trinity's hand tightened on Clopin's, but an instant later they were pulled apart. Trinity yelled and struggled, but they took her arms behind her back and wound a rope tightly around her wrists, tying it cruelly tight. Clopin was having no more luck than she. They managed to close it tightly around his thin wrists before he could make himself disappear. His face was white under his tan with shock and anger, and his eyes searched the panicking gypsies; wondering who the rat was. Oddly enough, Desirée was left untied. The soldier holding Esmeralda pushed her into the circle with them, her hands also tied.

Frollo appeared on the top step. He looked around with a satisfied smile, and said, "Good work, soldiers." He smirked when he saw who was inside the circle of guards and walked towards them. The look on his face reminded Trinity of a snake when it has cornered its prey.

"It seems that I have at last found the Court of Miracles," he said. A scornful look passed over his face. "Miracles, indeed. You will need one to escape your fate."

"We have done nothing wrong!" Trinity heard herself say. She found herself staring into those inhumanly icy eyes, and a shiver of terror ran up her spine.

"Perhaps _you_ haven't," he said. "The only thing you've done is lead me here. I suppose I should thank you for that." It felt like her stomach dropped when Clopin turned his dark eyes to her. "No," she whispered. "I thought -- I --"

"It takes more than a dark alleyway to throw me off your trail," he said. Her shoulders slumped and she dropped her head, angry with herself for letting her friends down. "Even without you, I would have found it sooner or later," he said.

"You think that, but you're wrong!" Esmeralda hissed. He barely even spared a glance for her, but instead said, "Isn't that right, Desirée?"

Clopin, Trinity, and Esmeralda stared at the untied gypsy. Desirée laughed and walked towards Frollo, swinging her hips. He gave her a small smile and said, "She's been sending me information for months now."

Clopin jerked forward, his face dark with anger, but was quickly grabbed and pulled back by a guard. She smirked at him, her dark eyes alight with triumph. "Why do you think I was so attracted to you, Clopin?" she purred. Esmeralda snarled a foul word, her face full of hate. Desirée's smirk grew.

"Take them away," Frollo said.

Trinity found herself grabbed from behind and shoved towards the stairs. In panic she tried to dig her heels in, but almost fell as a result. She heard Esmeralda snap "watch the hands!" behind her.

They were pushed up into the graveyard, into the bright morning sun. Wooden cages hitched to horses waited for them, empty and ominous. Trinity was the first one to be shoved inside. She tripped on the stair and fell forward, managing to throw herself to the side and stop her fall against the bars. She winced at the pain in her shoulder, but hardly had time to think about it as Clopin, Esmeralda, and many others were shoved in with her. She took comfort in Clopin's closeness, the faint, familiar scent of spices calming her slightly. As soon as all the other cages were full, they set off. Trinity grit her teeth as they hit a bump on the bridge and she was slammed against the wooden bars. They travelled through the square, and she looked up at the Notre Dame. Was Quasimodo up there right now, watching them? Or had Frollo done something to him? She looked at Esmeralda and knew the gypsy was thinking the same thing.

They reached the Palace of Justice and were herded in like animals. They were taken down into the dungeons, and Trinity found herself pulled away from her friends. She cried out and tried to pull free, but the guard jerked her away. She was thrown into a small cell all by herself before she could try to escape, and her eyes searched desperately for Clopin through the crowd of gypsies. She could not find him.

"The judge's got something special for you," he jeered as he locked the door and cut the ropes around her wrist through the bars. She turned around but he was already walking back towards the others. She saw Clopin suddenly start to fight to free himself from the cell, and the guard moved towards him.

"Trinity, don't tell him anything!" Clopin shouted. The guard backhanded him, and Trinity covered her mouth with her hands as he staggered back. She turned away as her eyes filled with tears.

"This is my fault," she whispered. "How could I have been so stupid?" She sat at the back of the cell, shivering at the cold stone. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, fighting tears.

When she next opened her eyes it was to the sound of keys rattling in the lock. She struggled to her feet, warily watching the soldier who came in. He motioned her forward and she came towards him cautiously. He took her wrists and tied them in front of her, and then led her from the cell. As she walked she looked into the cells on her left side. Clopin moved forward in one, reaching between the bars. She took his hand clumsily through the bars, the ropes chafing her skin.

"Don't be scared," he whispered.

"I am," she answered, and found her voice was trembling. Their eyes locked and hers filled with tears at the thought of what could happen to her when she left the cold dungeon.

"Let's go," the soldier said, pushing her forward.

She was led up a set of stairs and out into the main hallway, where the double doors at the end led to outside; then she was pushed into a large room with a huge fireplace at one end. Frollo stood before it, his hands clasped behind his back, watching her, those grey eyes that caused nightmares fixed on hers. She stared defiantly back, relieved that she had managed to control the tears.

"Leave us," he said. She heard the soldier leave and close the door. For a moment, her heart rate soared in fear, but she forced herself to calm down.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, hoping her voice wasn't shaking.

"You know something about Quasimodo that I do not." His face remained expressionless. "I do not like it that _you_ should know something that I am unaware of."

"Everyone knows a little bit of something that you don't know," she said before she could stop herself. "You can't know everything."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "One can try." He took a few steps forward, his robe rustling. "I want to know your secret about my charge."

"I won't tell you." Involuntarily, she stepped back. "And if I could help it, he wouldn't be your charge in the first place." She found she could hold his gaze no longer and glanced away. The movement made the bell at her throat tinkle, and his eyes were drawn to her neck. Against the white of her skin he saw what looked like a shadow upon first glance, but could be something more. He moved faster than would be expected of a man of his age and grasped her forearm, pulling her towards the fire. She gasped at the cold of his hand and tried to pull away, but his fingers tightened and dragged her into the light. Holding her there, he brought up his free hand and brushed away the lock of hair that cast shadow onto the hollow of her throat. She recoiled at his touch, but his thin lips turned up in a smile of satisfaction, and yet there was faint bemusement in his face.

"I wasn't aware that he had any siblings," he said. "How is it that you're not a monster, like him?"

She twisted out of his grip and looked at him in disgust. "Is that how you think of him?" she demanded. "A monster? He's a human being!"

Frollo smirked elegantly and said, "Does he know of your relation to him?" Her silence was enough of an answer for him, and the smirk grew. "Perhaps we should pay Quasimodo a visit," he said, his eyes gleaming cruelly.

Her face paled. "No," she said. "No, you can't tell him! Not like this!" He was already walking towards the door. He pulled it open and said to the soldier outside, "Ready my carriage."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine, blah blah blah...you know the drill.

* * *

Chapter Eight

She was pulled from the room by the soldier and taken outside. He pushed her into the black iron carriage after Frollo and closed the door, and after a moment the carriage jerked into movement. Immediately she moved as far as she could from Frollo, who watched her with a morbid delight in his eyes.

They reached the cathedral within moments, and she was pulled out of the carriage. Frollo grasped her upper arm in his cold hand and led her inside and into the niche. She fought to free herself, but he held her too tightly. "Let me go!" she demanded. At the sound of the struggle the archdeacon appeared, frowning at them.

"What on earth are you doing?" he said, his frown turning into shock.

"We are paying a visit to my charge," Frollo said, his voice daring the archdeacon to interfere. Without waiting for an answer he pulled her through the door at the end of the niche. She banged her shin against the stair and gasped in pain, and he took advantage of her momentary pause to force her up the stairs. Quasimodo stood at the model of Paris, staring at them in stunned silence. Frollo released her arm and said, "Quasimodo, do you know who this is?"

"Wh-what?" Quasimodo said. His blue eyes darted from Trinity to Frollo in confusion and worry. "N-n-no."

"Don't lie to me, boy," Frollo snarled. Quasimodo flinched, his hand half-raised as if to block a blow. The image broke Trinity's heart. "I know that she sees you in the evenings, along with Esmeralda." The name was a curse on his tongue. "I have raised you, I have taught you the ways of the world, and you dare to lie to me!" All the hatred towards Quasimodo he had felt over twenty-four years boiled over, and he raised his hand to strike him. Trinity let out a cry and darted before him, and his hand hit not Quasimodo, but her. Her head snapped to the side, and she closed her eyes so he wouldn't see the tears of pain welling in them; she refused to let him see her suffer. Quasimodo stared at her, his blue eyes wide.

"You won't touch him!" she said in fury, opening her eyes to glare up at the judge once she was sure she could control herself. Frollo stared at her for a moment, and then a small laugh pushed past the stern lips.

"Why…?" Quasimodo whispered.

"You fool," Frollo sneered, grabbing Trinity's arm and turning her towards Quasimodo. "Have you not yet put together the truth? Certainly you've seen the birthmark!"

Quasimodo's eyes went to Trinity's throat, as they did so often during her visits. The birthmark was there, resting peacefully in the hollow of her throat. Trinity met his gaze. The growing red mark on her cheek did nothing to hide her beauty, and neither did the sad look in her eyes.

"She is your sister," Frollo said, his eyes alight with smug cruelty.

Quasimodo jerked as though hit by a physical blow. He met her brilliantly blue eyes and then looked to the auburn hair, the pale skin, all so like his own. How had he not seen before?

She pulled out of Frollo's grip and reached out with her bound hands to Quasimodo. "I was going to tell you," she whispered. "You didn't know me enough."

"How… How long have y-you known?" he asked, a feeling of shock numbing his lips so that he stuttered. Never before had he stuttered when speaking to her.

"Three years." She dropped her head, feeling ashamed. "Esmeralda doesn't know, but Clopin had her come here, because -- because I was frightened for you." She glared pure hatred at Frollo. "I certainly had a reason to be."

He spoke the next question that came to his lips before he realized what he was asking. "Why aren't -- why aren't you --" He stopped, searching in vain for a word. Frollo's sneer grew. "L-l-like me?" he finished.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"And wh-why aren't you…h-here?" He looked around the bell tower, and to her, it was like he said "Why aren't you here, in this prison with me?"

"Mother and Father left me with an aunt and uncle," she said softly. "I don't know why." She paused to get control of herself and fight the ball of tears in her throat. "I didn't want you to find out like this, Quasi," she whispered. "Not from _him._" All the hate she could muster was thrown into that single word.

Quasimodo was silent. She reached out to him, taking his large hand in her bound ones. "As soon as the opportunity arose, we were going go get you out of here," she whispered. "I swear to you, I was going to tell you."

He still didn't say anything. He looked at Frollo and stuttered, "Wh-what are you g-g-going to do to h-her?"

"I have not yet decided," came the cool voice from behind her. "She has committed no crime other than consorting with gypsies."

"Then you can't hold me," she said, never taking her eyes from her brother.

"But that _is_ a crime." She didn't need to look at him to see the triumphant smirk on his face. "Gypsies are the scum of Paris. They steal, they cheat, and they kill. They are common criminals, every one of them. You were _living_ with them."

"That does not make me one of them!" she said, turning to face him.

"You knew of their hideout and you never _once_ brought them to justice!" he said. "_That_ is a crime."

There were no words to express her rage. He smirked and said, "It is time that we returned to the Palace of Justice." He took her arm again and began to pull her towards the stairs.

"No!" she said, her voice rising to a shriek. "Let go of me!" She tried to pull from his grip, but it was like steel. The last she saw of her brother was a bemused, shocked expression, and one hand half-lifted after her.

At the Palace of Justice she was handed to a guard, who took her arm and led her back down into the dungeons. She pulled from his grip and ran to the cell that held Clopin, clutching the iron bars with her bound fingers. He moved forward, his black eyes flashing, and said in a deadly voice, "Who hit you?"

"I didn't tell him anything," she half-sobbed. "He found out on his own. He -- he took me to see him." A tear fell down her cheek, cooling the heat of her injury for a moment.

"Is he alright?" Esmeralda said. "Quasi?"

"He's -- I don't know," Trinity said helplessly. The guard grabbed her and pulled her away. "Stop it!" she cried. "Let me talk to them!"

"Get into your cell," he growled, and practically threw her inside. He cut the rope around her wrists and shut the door, locking it and walking back up the corridor. She crumpled to the ground, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her forehead on them. She didn't realize she was crying until she could feel the wetness through her skirt.

It felt like years passed while they were locked in that dungeon. Sometimes a guard would come down and take a gypsy to question him or her, and then they would be returned later, usually unharmed. Trinity felt isolated in the small cell. She would have rather been cramped with the others than be alone at the other end of the corridor.

It must have only been a day or two before she was pulled back up to the long room where Frollo waited before the immense fireplace. She was locked inside with him again, and this time she simply stood by the door, shivering despite the heat from the roaring fire; the guard retreated to the shadows of the room. Wordlessly, he held up a woven band that rotated slowly on its leather cord. She recognized it immediately: it was the map that Quasimodo kept around his neck.

For a moment, she was speechless with rage. "What did you do to him?" she said finally, her voice low with anger.

"I did nothing," he said.

"How did you get that?" she demanded.

"How do you _think_?" His voice was smug, but his eyes were as hard as obsidian. "I took it." He smirked and said, "Quasimodo is where he may watch the executions tomorrow."

Her heart nearly stopped. She stared at him in despair. "Executions?" she whispered.

"Didn't I tell you?" His voice was thick with fake surprise, but his eyes glittered with malicious laughter. He tucked the woven band inside his belt again and folded his long, ringed fingers before him. The huge fire sent demon-like shadows flickering across his pale face as he said, "Tomorrow, the gypsies are to be executed." A sickening smile spread his thin lips.

She lunged for him, but the guard emerged and grabbed her arms, pinning them behind her. "No!" she screamed. "You can't! They have done _nothing_!"

"We have been through this discussion already," he said coolly. "Tomorrow you will be there to watch. You have not committed a crime heinous enough to be executed." The smile grew, the flames reflecting in his cold grey eyes. "After that, you will be confined to the bell tower with your _brother_." The word came out as a curse. "You will stay there as long as I see fit."

"You will burn in hell for this!" she said angrily.

"On the contrary," he said. "I am a very pious man, and am simply ridding Paris of sinners like the witch Esmeralda." For some reason, her name emerged with a ring of longing. Trinity looked at him in disgust and said, "If anything, you'll go to hell for having sinful thoughts about a _witch_."

His eyes narrowed, and the smile slipped from his face. "Take her away," he told the guard. She was pulled from the room and walked down the corridor. She managed to free herself and ran to the cell where her friends were.

"What's wrong?" Esmeralda said.

"Tomorrow." Trinity's voice emerged hoarse. "Tomorrow, he's going to…to…"

"Get _back_ here," the guard said.

"What is he going to do?" Clopin said from the bars of the door as she was pulled down the corridor. She turned to look over her shoulder, and said around the lump in her throat, "You're going to be executed."


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry! I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN YOU! Aaaaaah, I feel so bad! HOW long has it been? Probably nothing compared to my biggest gaps, but still. I was doing so good for a while. :(

Anyway. Here you go! Ta duuum!

Disclaimer: Yeah. You get it by now, surely.

* * *

Chapter Nine

When they were all pulled out into the barred carriages the next day, the sun was shining brightly, mocking their fate. To her relief, Trinity was put in with Clopin. She held his hand tightly as they all rolled slowly towards the pedestals that had been set up, but they weren't pedestals as much as they were pyres, stakes in a row all pointing towards the sky with piles of wood at their bases.

"There has to be a way out of this," Esmeralda whispered. It was strange to see the beautiful gypsy in a simple white shift with a rope belt, as opposed to her usually bright clothing. "There _has_ to be."

"I don't think there is," Trinity said with a heavy heart. "He's taken every step to make sure nothing can interfere."

"There's _always_ a way," Esmeralda said. "You just have to find it."

Trinity looked up as they passed the bell tower, and she gasped. Esmeralda and Clopin turned, and Esmeralda's shoulders stiffened in anger. Against the columns in the tower they could see the shape of Quasimodo, his limbs and torso looped with thick chains that were anchored to the stone.

"That _bastard_," Esmeralda whispered angrily.

"Phoebus," Clopin said suddenly. "What about Phoebus?"

Trinity's eyes brightened. She searched the crowd and spotted his golden armor shining in the sun where he sat on his horse, patrolling the crowd. He was watching the carriages with a seemingly blank expression, but in his eyes she could see barely-contained concern. Trinity crooked a finger at him, and he glanced at Frollo's carriage, which was at the beginning of the procession. He moved towards them, walking Achilles beside the carriage as though he was guarding them.

"Don't worry," he murmured, his brown eyes still on the crowd. "I'll figure something out. We've still got time. I don't know if you've noticed, but he likes to make an impressive, windy speech about the criminals' sins before he burns them." He winked at them and returned to his post in the crowd.

Trinity kissed Clopin's cheek, breathing in his scent of spices and wondering if it was the last time she was to ever smell it. He turned to her, his usually merry eyes serious and worried. "Will you be alright?" he asked.

"I hope so," she said softly. "I will if Phoebus finds something to do. If not…" She bit her lip. He lifted his bound hands and touched her cheek tenderly. "If not, I know that you'll figure something out," he said.

Subtle movement drew Trinity's attention. She glanced to Esmeralda, who was pressing something into a young girl's palm. The girl looked up at her with frightened brown eyes, and the elder woman whispered something to her. The girl's face grew more calm and slightly thankful, and she nodded.

The carriage stopped. They looked up to see the pyres lined up before them, ominous fingers pointing to the bright blue sky. Frollo was mounting the stairs, and it seemed like only a second later he was standing in the centre and waiting for the crowd to quiet, his eyes alight.

He began his speech, but Trinity wasn't listening. She was looking for Phoebus. He was talking in a low voice to one of the gypsy men in one of the other carriages, hidden from Frollo's view by the others in the carriage. She frowned slightly, trying to read his lips with no success. She saw him look up to the bell tower and then back to the gypsy, and wondered what he was saying.

Suddenly Frollo's voice ceased and she looked sharply at where he was standing. His cold eyes locked on hers for a moment and then shifted as a guard came forward and unlocked the door of their carriage.

"No," she said, panic welling in her chest and making her voice emerge as a choke. "No, not you first!" Clopin squeezed her hand, his face set. She watched the gypsies closest to the door walk out, their hands tied as guards lined their path to the pedestals. The crowd began to shout and jeer, and some stray items flew near to the gypsies. Soon Esmeralda was being pulled out, and then Clopin was being dragged away from her.

"No!" she cried. "Please, no! Clopin!" His head turned and his eyes met hers; his dark pools were silently telling her to be strong and not give Frollo what he wanted. Tears filled her eyes as his hands slipped from hers, and the guard closed the door in her face. "No!" she cried again, clutching the bars as she watched him walk between the guards. She looked for Phoebus. He was sitting on his horse, watching with a stony face. Despair formed a knot in her stomach. Why was he not doing anything?

She watched as they were tied tightly to the pyres. Her heart felt as though it were ripping in two while she watched the girl whom Esmeralda had spoken to start to cry as she saw the waiting torches off to the side and saw the black smoke smudging the sky. Esmeralda stood with her back straight as an iron rod, her face uplifted and proud. Clopin's face was unusually sombre, and he seemed to be refusing to look at the carriage, as though knowing it would be harder if he had to look her in the face and see the pain. Tears filled Trinity's eyes.

Frollo began at the far end of the line of pyres and asked each, above the din of the crowd, whether they would repent their sins. Although almost every gypsy looked terrified, all refused to repent for sins they had not committed. Her chest began to heave as he reached Esmeralda and Clopin at the end, and he turned with a smirk on his face to lift the first torch. His iron grey eyes met hers and she hated that he would see her like this, right where he wanted her on the edge of despair.

Just as his pale fingers wrapped around the torch something broke out in the nearby carriage. Trinity turned her head despite herself, and Frollo did the same, a frown drawing his brows together. Two gypsies were arguing and soon began to fight, throwing their bound hands at each other. The others in the cart joined in the brawl, angry at what was happening in such small space. She noticed suddenly, out of nowhere, that the first man who was fighting was the one who had been speaking to Phoebus.

This was his plan? Disbelief flooded her, adding to her despair and her pain. An arguement?

"Break them up," Frollo snarled, obviously unhappy to have his execution interrupted. The guards surged forward and Phoebus turned his head carelessly as though to make sure it was being taken care of, but he caught Trinity's eyes and jerked his head slightly towards the pyres. She looked back and saw that the girl had disappeared. Her pyre was left looped with loose ropes that had not been cut. Trinity's heart rose slightly.

The squabble was settled and, satisfied, Frollo turned back to the pyres. His eyes went immediately to the empty pyre as people in the crowd began to murmur, and fury whitened his face even more until it was the colour of chalk.

"Where is she?" he demanded of the other gypsies. They all stood silently, tight-lipped, refusing to speak. He started forward and then turned to look at Trinity, his face accusing and hateful. "You know," he said, and his voice carried over the crowd's words. Heads turned to look at the lone woman left in the carriage, and a thrill of fear went through her, making her gasp. "Where is she?"

"I don't…I…" Trinity's voice died in her throat, and the fury in his eyes grew. "Tell me!" he ordered, his fingers tightening around the torch.

"I don't know," she said, though she knew it barely reached him over the renewed talking of the crowd.

"Very well," he said, his voice suddenly final. His eyes dared her to defy him again as he said, "Perhaps you need some persuasion." Without hesitating he turned, his robes billowing, and set flame to Clopin's pyre.

"No!" she screamed as the crowd grew louder, finally satisfied to see what they had gathered to witness. Clopin's lips were held tightly together but he had pressed his spine right against the pole, trying to avoid the heat starting down near his feet. Esmeralda's green eyes reflected the flames and were filled with horror. "No, I don't know! I don't!" Trinity cried.

"Tell me!" Frollo ordered again.

"I don't know!" she shrieked, unable to tear her eyes from Clopin. Tears filled her eyes and they obstructed her vision, fracturing the still-small fire into many different flames. She blinked and the tears fell down her cheeks. She raised her bound hands to cover her mouth as she cried, her eyes wide. Clopin looked up and met her eyes. The only sign of his panic was his rapid breathing, but other than that he seemed calm, his eyes serene, as if he was this calm just for her. "No," she sobbed, dropping to her knees. "No, Clopin!" She felt as though she would rather be burning with him than watching.

The gypsies in the next carriage were wailing and crying his name, when suddenly the brawl broke out again. Angrily Frollo motioned to the guards and they moved to stop it once again. She glanced wildly at Phoebus, who was watching with a frown, but with no apparent worry. She looked back to the pyre to see a fire starting at Esmeralda's feet as well. "No!" she screamed. "Stop it! STOP!"

When Frollo turned back to face the crowd, his eyes locked on hers; and in them she saw more hatred than she had ever thought possible for a human to contain.


	10. Chapter 10

So I did my best to get this one up sooner than the last one came up. I know it's kind of short but if I had kept the chapter going it would have lost all of that lovely suspense that I enjoy leaving you in. Bahaha. Hopefully the next will be up soon. I'm leaving in less than two weeks for a family vacation in Florida, so I'll do my best to get it up before I leave!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Frollo faced the crowd to hear their cheers, and a smirk came over his face as he got control over his anger. Then the crowd gave shouts of surprise and once again he frowned, and when he turned he gave a cry of anger.

Clopin was gone.

The ropes were the same as the girl's had been: uncut and hanging loosely from the wood that continued to burn. Trinity gave a sob of relief and slumped forward to cover her face, but an instant later looked back up, for Esmeralda began to cough deep-chested coughs as she breathed in the smoke. Frollo handed the torch to a guard who continued down the line of pyres, lighting them all. The cries and coughs of those burning filled the air.

Suddenly a roar of anger and despair rose over the other sounds in the square, and everyone's eyes rose to the bell tower. The distant shape of Quasimodo was pulling at the chains, but they would not break. Frollo remained facing those burning, determined not to let any more slip through his fingers.

Yet his eyes did not stop them. A man further down the row was suddenly showered in what looked like gold dust, and when it cleared he was gone. It travelled down the row and Frollo moved to each one in turn, but before he could reach them the gypsies had disappeared. Esmerelda was the last to go, on the verge of unconsciousness as the hem of her white shift began to singe from the soot. The crowd began to talk among themselves and Trinity almost wanted to laugh in relief. Phoebus could barely keep the smug look off of his face.

"Quickly," Frollo ordered over the noise of the crowd. "Take the rest of them back to the Palace of Justice. _Now_, you fools!"

The carriages began to move, but suddenly the lock on the other carriage burst open. Before the guards could stop them the gypsies flooded out of it and disappeared into the crowd with whoops of triumph. A guard suddenly stood at the door to Trinity's carriage and it began to move even as Frollo gave a roar of anger, and her heart sank. She moved to the side and wrapped her fingers around the bars, searching desperately in the crowd for Clopin or Esmerelda, but no one came to her rescue. "No," she whispered, the despair settling once again in her chest. "No, don't leave me." The words emerged as a choked sob. "Oh, Lord, please…"

Then, suddenly, she found it hard to draw breath. She tried to take in a deep lungful of air, but it was almost as though something was blocking her throat, stopping her from inhaling. Panic set her adrenaline rushing, her heart pounding in her temples as she suffocated. She clutched her throat but could feel nothing there, and dots appeared before her eyes before she collapsed.


	11. Chapter 11

I know that it was absolutely terrible of me to leave you all hanging like that on the last chapter.

But it was wonderful to see all of your reactions. :) AnimeFreak2306, yours in particular made me laugh. I was having a really crappy day the other day and then that showed up in my email, and it put a big grin on my face. So I figured that I should probably post and pull you all out of that terrible suspense.

Cheers!

Edit: Why does this keep centering my text? Whenever I save it I have it on the option so that it should put it to the left...oh well. I suppose it's a mystery.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

She woke slowly to the feeling of cold water on her lips. She started and immediately recoiled from the dark figure above her, thinking that she was back in the Palace of Justice.

"No," said a hoarse voice, gently taking her shoulders. "Trinity, it's me. You're safe."

She blinked to clear her vision and saw Clopin leaning over her, his dark eyes full of relief, his face slightly blackened with soot. She threw her arms around him with a soft cry, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh, God, Clopin," she sobbed. "I was so frightened, I didn't think that you would get out of there!" She could feel his hands winding into her hair, holding her tightly.

"We almost didn't save you," he said, his voice hoarse, she realized now, from the smoke. "One moment more and you would be back with Frollo."

At his name her arms tightened. She drew back finally, wiping her face on her sleeve. "Is Esmeralda alright?" she asked. "She looked like she was about to go under—"

"She's just waking," he said. "She'll be fine, don't worry." And he pulled her into a bone crushing hug, his lips searching for and meeting hers in a hungry kiss. She never wanted to let go of him, but eventually she did to look at her surroundings. They were in a large round room. The walls were stone and there were makeshift beds of pillows, as well as what looked like stores of food. He saw her looking and said grimly, "The backup Court, just in case something happened." She nodded. She could see Esmeralda on one of the beds, coughing weakly as someone tried to help her drink some water.

"Did everyone else get out fine?" she asked softly. He nodded.

Suddenly a thought entered her head that made her heart hard with dread. "What about Quasimodo?" she said softly.

"Still in the bell tower," he answered quietly. She stared at him for a moment, and then said, "You left him there?"

"We had no choice," he said. "Frollo went immediately there after we took you."

She got to her feet, swaying for a moment. Clopin reached out to steady her but she pushed him away, gritting her teeth. "Show me the way out," she said.

"You're not leaving."

"Yes I am!" She stared at him, her blue eyes dark with fury. "You just – you just left him there, when you knew that Frollo was going there! Who knows what he's done to him! We have to save him!" She looked around desperately for the way out, but Clopin took hold of her arm.

"Stay," he pleaded softly. "Please. I promise you, we'll bring him to safety. But it's too dangerous for us to be on the streets right now. There are guards everywhere looking for us."

"Clopin's right," said a hoarse female voice. For a moment Trinity didn't recognize it and then she realized it was Esmeralda. "If I could, Trinity, I would be with you to get him right now." The gypsy's black hair tumbled over her shoulders as she leaned forward slightly to cough. "But Frollo will have his men looking all over the streets, especially for you."

Trinity felt deflated. "But—but he's my brother," she whispered. "I can't just leave him. He's the last of my family." Nothing registered in Esmeralda's eyes at this, and Trinity knew that Clopin had told her. She was glad of this; she didn't feel like explaining it all to her right now.

"We'll save him," Clopin said determinedly. "But first we all have to rest. We're waiting for Phoebus to come and tell us what happened after we left. Perhaps then we can try."

She nodded wearily and sat down again on the pillows, drawing her knees up to her chest. Clopin kissed the top of her head and walked away, towards a group that was speaking in low tones, and her eyes followed him and then trailed past, catching sight of the young girl who had escaped first and presumably set the rest of them free. She smiled faintly, seeing the man who must be her father put his arm around her shoulders. Then, feeling exhausted, she curled up once again on the pillows and fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke Phoebus was standing against the wall, talking to Clopin, his once merry face deathly serious. His blue eyes locked on to hers for a moment, his golden brows pulling together in a frown, and he excused himself from Clopin and headed her way. The joker turned to watch for a moment, gave Trinity a tight smile, and then disappeared into the crowd.

"I'm glad to see they got you free," Phoebus said as he came closer, his voice grave. "I was worried they might miss you."

"Quasimodo?" she whispered.

His face darkened, and he crouched beside her. She pulled her knees up to her chest to rest her chin on them, her eyes fixed on his face as she waited for his response. For a moment he studied her, his usually sparkling eyes cloudy. Finally he answered, and when he does Trinity felt no hope, as she had wished she would. "He's alive." His face plainly said that he would not expand, and Trinity's heart sank. "But hurt," she whispered, her voice hoarse with worry. "How hurt?"

Looking uncomfortable, he cast his glance across the room.

"How hurt?" she insisted, reaching out to grab hold of his arm. His gaze returned to her face and he said hesitantly, "He's been flogged, Trinity."

It was like the blood in her veins froze as she stared at him. Anger sent the blood coursing through her body again, thawing the cold and instead filling her with a pulsing heat. "He flogged him?" she said, her voice low and deadly. She got to her feet and lifted her cloak from the pillows. Phoebus jumped to his feet and put his hands on her shoulders. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm going," she said. His fingers tightened but she ducked out from under them, clasping her cloak closed at her throat. Eyes followed her towards the door, but only a few stepped forward to stop her.

"Trinity, stop this madness," Clopin said, his voice sharp but worried as he grabbed her wrist. She spun, her eyes narrowed, to glare at him; surprised at the dead fury in her eyes, he dropped her wrist.

"I can't let him continue with this," she said. "He's tortured my brother for twenty-four years, Clopin, and I'm sick of it! He should not have been allowed to hold the city in fear for all these years. Everyone is always looking over their shoulders, afraid that he'll condemn them! He's the condemned one! I need to save Quasimodo, and I will not let anyone stop me!"

Her voice had risen to a shout and she glared around at all the staring eyes. Without another word she spun on her heel and marched out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Here it is! I had a wonderful opportunity to write in the three day drive down to Florida, so I managed to get this finished. Ta da!

Disclaimer: Nobody and nothing is mine.

P.S. I'm not a terrible person, I swear...

* * *

Chapter Twelve

She hesitated just inside the door to the city, peering out the small crack up into the alley above. She gently moved aside the slab of stone and pulled herself out into the alleyway, pulling her dark hood up over her telltale curls that she had secured with a leather thong so they didn't escape. Just as she was moving the slab back into place it was pushed away.

A thin, cloaked figure pulled itself out of the hole, followed by a second and then a man in shining gold armour. She regarded them coolly, feeling strangely detached from those who usually meant so much to her.

"We're coming with you," Esmerelda said from under the dark brown cloak. Trinity looked to the thin figure and saw Clopin's eyes glint, but his face was hidden by shadow and she could not make out his expression.

"He's in the bell tower," Phoebus said. "Frollo has never bothered to move him to the Palace of Justice, thankfully. You could never break in there. The biggest issue you'll have is getting past the soldiers in the streets." He glanced back over his shoulder and pushed the slab of stone into place with his foot, where it fit in seamlessly with the other stones. "I can lead them away, telling them you've been spotted across the city, but I don't know if I'll be able to get away with taking all of them."

"Thank you," Trinity said. He nodded once and whistled, and his stallion came trotting out from behind a pile of garbage, his dainty nose wrinkled distastefully. For a moment Trinity felt a surge of longing, and asked, "How is Star?"

"She's fine," he said as he mounted up onto the saddle. He paused to smile reassuringly at her. "Really. She's come to feel right at home in my stable."

Trinity nodded, and Phoebus said gravely, "Good luck. I'll try to warn you if I know anyone is coming your way." With one last glance at all of them he turned Achilles and galloped out of the alley. They could hear him shouting to the soldiers, and it wasn't long before they saw men in black armour making their way towards the sound of his voice, some looking determined, some confused. Trinity waited until the last stragglers has passed and then carefully looked around the corner.

"I don't know what's going to happen," she said softly. "But if you two are going to come I'm going to need your support."

"I want to get Quasi out of there as badly as you do," Esmeralda said, and although Trinity could hardly see her face, she heard the sharpness in her voice. "You're not the only one who wants to save him."

Trinity looked to Clopin. "You know I will support you," he said, his voice tightly controlled.

"Whether you want to or not, right?" she said coolly. She turned back to Esmeralda and said, "Let's go."

They moved across the square. There was no one around to see them, the cloaked figures in the middle of daylight; everyone had retreated to their homes, not wanting to get caught in the middle of Frollo's search. Nothing moved as they passed down the streets and came closer to the cathedral. Before long it was in view, looming up behind the small houses and shops.

Suddenly Clopin grabbed Trinity and Esmeralda, pulling them back into a shadowed corner. Trinity opened her mouth to protest but she saw his hooded head shake, and within seconds two guards ran by their hiding spot, heading in the direction of the Palace of Justice. Once they disappeared Trinity shook Clopin's arm off and headed out into the open again.

Nothing else moved as they approached the cathedral and walked up the steps. Trinity pulled open the door and slipped inside, followed by Esmeralda and Clopin. The door was closed, and for a moment they simply stood inside.

"Come on," Trinity whispered after a long moment of silence. She moved quickly into the alcove and disappeared up the stairs.

She emerged into the familiar, open room, seeing the dust dance in the beams of sunlight. Framed against the sunny sky were thick chains looped around a limp, disfigured shape.

"Quasi," she whispered. Throwing her hood back she ran forward, and at the sound of her footsteps the figure stirred. Quasimodo looked back over his shoulder, and when he saw her his disfigured face twisted in horror.

"No!" he cried. "Trinity, get away! Leave!"

Shocked, she slowed to a stop, her hand still outstretched. "Quasi, wait," she said, hurt showing in her eyes.

"Leave!" he cried.

"Quasi—"

"_I said go!_" he bellowed. She drew in a sharp breath and said, "I'm not leaving you, I've come this far to save—"

"It would have been best for you to follow his advice, Trinity."

It was like someone trickled cold water down her back as she turned. He emerged from the shadows like a spectre, his black robes stirring the dust in the air, his iron grey eyes maliciously gleeful, and suddenly she realized the trap she had just walked in to.


	13. Chapter 13

I know, I know, it's been so long! I feel so absolutely awful, school and work got in the way and then Christmas and AHHHH! I'm sure some of you understand that feeling, I think everyone's felt that at some point or another. SO I figured since you're my wonderful readers I would give you a chapter CHOCK FULL of action!!

Just as a side note to those who have just started the story...PLEASE realize that I explained in my little intro of the first chapter what's going on with the setting of this. I have been getting reviews lately, in particular today, that are very confused, asking for explanations of what's happening and why and how. Please realize that as the author I have some creative license, and things that didn't happen in the movie/weren't there in the movie might be there now. If this is a little tough to chew on, well, you don't have to read this story.

Anyway, my wonderful readers, I apologize tenfold and will start the next chapter tonight in hopes of getting it up sooner than this one did! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: HoND characters (except Trinity) and settings etc aren't mine, please no suing, I have no money to give you anyway.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

She saw Quasimodo sag in his bonds, squeezing his eyes shut as his head dropped. A guard stood at the door, and she realized that Clopin and Esmeralda hadn't followed her up the stairs, or perhaps just not quickly enough. But then again, she thought, they had probably anticipated a trap. She cursed her stupidity.

"So you come alone," Frollo said, turning her attention back to him. His eyes were alight with triumph and malice. "I thought you might bring your gypsy friends to get you out of a tight spot. Although you weren't expecting one, were you, Trinity?"

"I should have known better," she snarled. "I should have realized that flogging an innocent man was a ploy to get me into your trap."

Frollo smiled coldly. "It worked," he said. He began to advance, taking slow, measured steps as though relishing the growing fear within her. She began to back up and felt her lower back press into the edge of the table behind her, trapping her there.

"What do you want with us?" she choked, fear and anger tightening her throat. "If you hate Quasimodo so much, why keep him locked in here? Why not let him try to fend for himself in the city, if you care so little? Why do you want _me_?"

"It's so curious that one twin should be born whole and one should be born deformed," he said. "_He_ is obviously the anomaly of society...but then which one of you is the anomaly of the pair? Should you have been born twisted like he is, are _you_ the deviant of your mother's womb? Which of you is _truly_ the freak of nature?"

"You want to keep us prisoner to _study_ us?" she said in horror. He only smiled, still moving slowly closer. "You're a sick man," she spat. "Answer me one more thing, _Your Honour_." The words were full of malice and hatred, but they only made his smile grow. "If you never knew I existed, did you only keep Quasimodo to study _him_?"

"I kept your brother because I am a pious man," he answered. One more step and he would be within arm's length. She moved along the length of the table, trying to free herself from his gaze, but then the guard's hands gripped her arms and pinned them behind her back. She struggled to pull her arms free, crying, "Pious? A pious man does not do what you have done! He does not kill and torture innocent people, for simply being different!" The smile on his face never slipped, and chills shot up her spine. Her wrist slid in the guard's grip, but then his fingers tightened painfully and tears crept into her eyes. He waited until he stood before her to speak again, reaching one hand to entwine it in her hair at the back of her head, making her grit her teeth in pain.

"Gypsies, my dear, are hardly innocent," he breathed. "They gamble, they drink, they do everything the Bible tells us is evil. They lust, they entice wicked thoughts, they fill our world with evil!"

"Our world is full of evil because of men like you," she whispered hotly, the tears spilling down her cheeks. She could see Quasimodo, leaning heavily in his chains, but his face was hidden from her. "Men who commit sins under the guise of goodness, men who are _devils_ like _you_ trying to hide beneath their false wings!"

He laughed harshly, his breath hot in her face. "If anyone has false wings, it's your dear _Clopin_," he sneered. "It's dangerous to give your love to a gypsy, girl, because at the first opportunity he will throw it away."

Before he could react her knee flashed up and sank into his stomach. He gasped in pain, his grip loosening in her hair as he staggered to the side, grasping his midsection. She twisted out of the guard's grip with a half-scream, and ran to stand beside Quasimodo.

"Go, Trinity," he whispered, his face turned away from her. "I don't deserve to be saved. _I_ am the deviant. I am the one who does not deserve to live, who should never have been born. I'm not beautiful like you."

"Don't talk like that," she said. She reached out and took his chin in her hand, turning his face to hers. Tears streaked his cheeks and his eyes were crystalline blue, sparkling like diamonds in the sun that streamed into the room. More of her own tears slipped down her cheeks. "Quasi, God has a purpose for all of us," she said. "As much as I am certain that Frollo is Satan, I know that you're God's angel."

"You bitch!" Frollo hissed, and she found herself grabbed from behind by cold hands. She cried out as she was wrenched around to face him, and when her tears cleared enough to see straight she spit in his face. His lips twisted into a snarl, and he released one arm long enough to slip a dagger from his belt. He threw her at the guard, who held her arms so tightly that she could feel the circulation stopping. "Hold her still," he snarled.

"No!" Quasimodo bellowed. "Trinity!"

She could hear the chains clanking as he started to struggle. She fought her hardest, twisting in the man's grip, but this time it didn't loosen even for a second. Frollo advanced upon her, his face a terrifying mask.

Three things happened all at once then, in quick succession. The stone that held the iron rings in place began to crack and crumble, freeing the chains. There was a loud bang as the lock was kicked out of the door behind them and it was thrown open. A loud crack split the air, and a flash of light threw demonic shadows onto Frollo's face.

Even as the guard looked up he gave a groan of pain, and a sword emerged from his stomach, barely missing Trinity. The chains whipped through the air and then Quasimodo was freed, his face twisted in rage as he bodily grabbed Frollo. The judge gave a cry of surprise and fear, and the dagger fell from his hand and clattered to the floor, and before he even had a chance to draw another breath Quasimodo, without hesitation, threw him from the bell tower.


	14. Chapter 14

Wow, two days! I'm pretty proud of myself. I think that's the least time I've EVER had between updates! Woohoo!

This is NOT the last chapter! There will be at LEAST one more. But we're still drawing to the end, unfortunately. :(

And for once in my life I have a comment to make about one of the replies I got on the last chapter:

_Nausicaa of the Spirits:_ NO WAY! Wow, I wish I could claim credit for that, but believe it or not that was PURE coincidence. I've actually never read the book (I was going to get it out of the library sometime this month, actually) so I had no idea. Haha, that's so cool.

Okay, and now the disclaimer, not mine, don't sue, blah blah blah.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

The guard slid to the floor with a low gurgling sound, dragging Trinity down with him. She wrenched herself free and stumbled towards Quasimodo, who was standing with his back to them, his shoulders heaving through his ragged shirt, his pale back striped with red lines. At the sound of her footsteps he turned. More tears streaked his cheeks and there was a sadness in his eyes.

"You did the right thing," she whispered. She reached out to draw him into an embrace, and he flinched at her touch on his back. She quickly withdrew her arms, and instead reached out to place a hand on his wet cheek.

She was grabbed fiercely from behind, and she turned to find herself enveloped in Clopin's embrace. "Trinity," he whispered, burying his face in her neck. "God, Trinity, I thought we wouldn't make it in time."

Esmeralda's voice cried out Quasimodo's name, but Trinity could see nothing past Clopin as he lifted his head to kiss her. She could feel herself trembling as she wrapped her arms around Clopin, clinging to him.

The first shouts began to ring up from below, and Phoebus' voice said, "We should get back to the Court. You probably aren't being hunted now, but I think they need to rest."

Clopin finally released her, but his fingers remained entwined with hers. She looked to Quasimodo, who stood beside Esmeralda. The gypsy's hand rested protectively on his shoulder. "What if the rest of the guard attack us?" she asked.

"Now that Frollo's dead, they probably won't know what to do," Phoebus said. He wiped his sword on the sleeve of the now-dead guard and slid it back into its sheath. "And if they do, I've still got my sword, and I know that each of you carries at _least_ one dagger at all times. I don't think we've got anything to worry about." Flashing them a reassuring smile, he turned and started down the stairs. Clopin began to follow, and Trinity made sure that Quasimodo came with them before she stepped down the first stair.

When the door to the cathedral opened, the crowd fell silent. Phoebus emerged first, his hand resting on his sword hilt as a warning, followed by the others. The crowd around Frollo's body parted, giving them a clear view as they neared it.

He had landed on his back, his legs straight together and his arms spread out in a grotesque parody of a cross. His eyes stared glassily up at the sky, and blood dribbled from one ear and from the corner of his mouth. His expression was frozen in a terrified scream.

But all eyes that had been on Frollo before they approached were now fixed on Quasimodo.

He was cringing back from the stares, staying so close to Esmeralda that Trinity was reminded of a child clinging to its mother's skirts. The gypsy glared fiercely at all the staring eyes, daring them to laugh. Nobody did.

Trinity broke away from Clopin and went to kneel before her brother. "Quasi," she whispered. "Don't be afraid of them. They can do nothing to you."

"I killed him," he said, his voice rough. He wouldn't meet her eyes. "I _k-k-killed_ him. They can execute me for th-that."

"They won't," Esmeralda said. "They're free from him now."

Still the crowd stared, their eyes unemotional, not showing anger, but not showing fear, either. Tentatively he raised his eyes, tensed as though he was ready to flee, and met their stares.

"I told you that only God could save us from that monster," a woman whispered, a voice intended to be quiet almost echoing in the silent courtyard. She either didn't notice or didn't care that everyone else could hear, because she continued in the same volume, "He sent us one of His angels."

Trinity felt warmth fill her, and looking at her brother she knew he felt the same. She rose to her feet and stepped back, taking Clopin's hand again, as the eyes that still looked grew softer, more welcoming. A young woman, about sixteen, parted from the crowd and tentatively moved forward. Quasimodo watched in amazement as she neared him and sank to her knees, and when she looked into his eyes all he could do was look back.

"Frollo killed my family," she whispered. "I've been alone for two years of my life, kept under threats by his soldiers. I heard daily that if I made a wrong move I would die, too." She smiled. "You have freed me from him." And she reached out her arms and pulled him to her in an embrace.

And a smile broke out on his face that filled every person present with warmth that they had never felt the likes of before.


End file.
